Fate of a Cursed One
by DragonRaiderBlood
Summary: 20 years ago, Major General Roy Mustang was executed for crimes he didn't commit. Now a dark knight wishes to avenge his death
1. The beginning chapter

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I only own my Ocs that appear in this.**

** Chapter 1**

"No, please no," begged weakly an elderly man in a dark alleyway to a man who was pressing a silver dagger against his throat, the moonlight shining on the dagger's blade, glinting in the man's eyes.

The elderly man eyes were watery with fear and terror as the dagger edged closer and closer to his wrinkly, tanned skin. The wind blowed past them, picking up the dust underneath as the attacker looked into the man's eyes with no remorse.

"Prices must be paid for those who are late with their fee," the man whispered in the older man's ear. The elderly man could see in the darkness only a scar that ran down his attacker's face.

"What price?" the elderly man shrieked.

"Prices must be paid." The man repeated. "You took away something that was very important to me and now I am going to take away the very thing that destroyed my life."

"I haven't done anything to you." The elderly man raged, trying to grab the dagger from the man's hand. He pushed his attacker back into the opposite side of the back way and then got out a small pocket knife. It glinted in the moonlight of the darkness that was slowly creeping into his eye sight.

"Oh, really," his attacker mused, curling their lips into a smile. He wiped a bit of dirt from his mouth and looked straight into the old man's eyes. "Like you are a goody, goody."

"I am," the elderly man said angry. "I am a general, a military officer, a family man, a good guy if you will say but you are…"

"The last person you'll ever see," his attacker somehow got behind him or more like crept behind him. Before the elderly man could turn around his attacker slid the dagger straight into the elderly man's heart then twisted it around then carefully slid it out.

The elderly man cried out in pain then collapsed to the ground barely alive. The attacker wiped it clean on his dirtied black over coat. His attacker crouched down to meet his face. "How about the name Mustang, does that come into mind?"

The elderly man face came into shock, he struggled with himself to look up into his attacker's eyes. When he managed to get a look, he remembered those distinguished features. Black raven hair, deep dark almond eyes. "You, you are."

* * *

_Flashback 20 years ago_

A younger version of himself came into his mind. He had just completed military training at the Academy and now he was selected to do something once in a lifetime.

He was at an execution of Major General Mustang. who had gone against his people. He remembered the roar of the crowd that wanted that man's blood.

The General was already tied to a post when the elderly man's past self, came to the stand to be one of the executioners of the great Ishvallan war hero. He couldn't look into the man's before him blank sad eyes. His military uniform was dirtied and partly ripped up.

The man didn't even pay attention to his executioners when they got on the stand ready for the signal to shoot, he was looking for someone or some people in the crowd.

The elderly man's past self, tried to follow the man's eyes to where he was looking at but he couldn't. How could he with the noise, and the mass amount of people there, to see the man die.

His past self, felt sorry for the General. He knew he had a wife who also worked in the military. He didn't know her name or what she looked like but she had to be beautiful or smart to fall for him or the other way around. Poor General Mustang he thought back then at that moment. She had died before these events.

He then caught sight of the person he wanted to see quite close to the stand and then mouthed something to that person. He also gave that person a tiny smile of reassurance to what he had just mouthed. The elderly man finally knew what he had said or who he was looking at.

The elderly man past self, could see that the General's eyes was beginning to water at that point. All he wanted to do now or he finally wished to do was to hug him and say 'sorry' for what he was about to happen.

The Fuhrer poked his head up, a spark began to ignite in his dead blank eyes. He is the Flame Alchemist after all.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the execution of the murderer Mustang also once was the great war hero, Flame Alchemist," the announcer on top of the stand announced to the crowd that was growing by the minute. The roar of the crowd was deafening to his ears, the feeling slowly reeling his gut.

He as one of the shooters to his stand and began to draw his gun at the man before him.

"So do you Major General Roy Mustang have any confessions," the announcer asked Mustang who looked at the men with sadness in his eyes.

The crowd grew quiet as they waited expectantly for an answer but the man did not say anything. The fire in the man's eyes ignited and he smiled to his executioners.

A moment passed and nothing was spoken from Mustang lips

"Well then," the announcer waited for another moment for some kind of redemption from him like how he regretted making the decision that was about to cost him his life.

He said nothing but looked straight into his executioner's eyes, piercing the centre of the souls and then the announcer shouted at the squad "FIRE!"

A wall of bullets entered the General a second later. Blood splattered all over the stand, all over the crowd. The General fell lifeless at his feet, now forever an empty shell. The crowd roared in triumph and ran to the stand to rip up the General's body except one.

One person stood silent, shocked, tears flowing down their face. It wasn't a woman but a small boy splattered with the General's crimson blood all over his shirt now forever alone in the roar of the crowd.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I am so," the elderly man's fire in his eyes dwindled into a cinder then went grey. He took one final shuddering breath then his eyes rolled back into his head. His body relaxed to the cold hard concrete, blood spilling on to the hard earth.

"I know you are," the man said grimly. The man stood up then straightened himself out. "Your debt has been repaid." The man then walked into the darkness, letting it swallow him leaving the elderly's man body to rot there for eternity.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

A woman sat in a café sipping away at a cup of warm hot chocolate, a newspaper was in her hands as she looked out with dark shades of sun glasses on.

"I see," she looked down at the newspaper that lay in her hands. "So he is becoming a threat."

The woman stood up and placed the newspaper down carefully, she smiled as she started to stroll to blend in with the crowd.

"This is about to become a very interesting situation."

**End Of Chapter**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Review and I'll give you a cookie ;)**


	2. Darkness falling

**Warning: This chapter may be triggering as it has implied about to be raped themes, nothing graphic. Reader discretion is advised. ****If you do have triggers of such themes, skipping the chapter to the end is advised. This is the only time in the story this happens, so please don't let it discourage you from reading.**

**And now on to the story, and thanks for reading it so far Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

_Two days later_

A funeral procession passed through the streets of Central for a fallen former murdered General. People dressed in black, lined the streets for the man, some of the young children tossing white roses on to the coffin as it drive past in a black suave car. The former General was found dead in a dark alleyway around three o'clock in the morning by his wife of forty years. Investigators concluded that it had been murder but with no clues left at the scene to solve the case. It had become a cold case that would be left on the shelves for all eternity.

In one the cafes in town, a young man watched the procession of officers and the precious cargo. His deep brown eyes watched steadily, unemotional as the officers walked past to the General's final resting place up on a nearby hill.

'_So they have decided to drop the case._' The man thought curiously as he watched the grim faces. '_Interesting_.'

The man got up then left a tip for the cafe. He started to walk into the back alleyways, carrying a newspaper, wearing the same dirtied black over coat from the night before.

The man walked for an hour and then overheard something. He hid against the brick weathered away wall just beside the scene, his back flat against it. He peered over to see a young blonde teenage girl being harassed by some men who were wearing black overalls with canary yellow shirts.

The two men had the girl pinned to the wall as the, cried out for them to stop as they stared at her greedily.

"Please don't, please," she begged them, tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"I reckon we strip her here," one of them said. He smiled into her scared eyes, the man who was watching wanted to slit the criminal's throats right there but instinct kept him back. Why should he care about a girl he had never met before, it was not like he was in a position to get in trouble by the law.

"Now? but what if the police came," asked the criminal number 2.

"Ah, wouldn't matter, as long as we had this good time with this willing girl." He shook the girl and kissed her on the cheek, gently, his hand slowly down her body "It wouldn't matter what they did to us,' criminal number 1 laughed, smiling evilly at the girl as she struggled in his grip. "She's such a beauty."

The man in the black, over coat started to walk out of the street as they started to do the unspeakable to the young girl. He had time to get away before the police came and then found him at the scene

The man walked about five meters away from the scene when he heard a blood curdling scream.

"Someone help me!" she ear piercingly screamed. The man paused for a moment and thought whether to help her or not. There was no reason for him to help but he no reason not to help her.

"I am probably going to regret this," the man said through gritted teeth. He took out his silver gun and looked at it. "I am going to regret this." He turned and ran back to save the girl's life.

They had the girl, up against a garbage bin in the street, criminal's 1 was trying to harm the girl while the other was rooting for him.

The man pointed the gun at criminal number 2's head then got out another gun and stanced it at Criminal number 1's head. "Let go of the girl now,"the man said. His aim would be perfect from his position but the girl's head was in the way.

The criminals turned around with the girl having tears running down her face. Criminal number 1 had a gun to her head. Her sapphire blue eyes were scared as she stared pleading at him, criminal one pointed a gun to her head, but the man's gun didn't waver.

"Move one more step and she dies, officer. I wonder who sent you, the Fuhrer, the General, this girl is worth a lot more than you are, petty officer,"Criminal number 1 said to the man. The man's lips curved up into a smile and turned into a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Criminal number 2 shouted.

"Who said I was sent by the military?," the man laughed at them, the criminals looking at him unsure as he smiled at them. "I have no idea who this girl, is. You just happen to harass her while I was walking so enlighten me, tell me who is she?"

"Ever heard of the name Elric." Criminal number 1 yelled as the gun in his hand slowly wavered from her head.

"I would like to say I haven't."

'Well she is the daughter of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.' Criminal number 2 said to him

"I don't think he would like this country as much as he did when he grew up, full of petty criminals like yourself and mass murderers."

"Yes but the point is…" Criminal one shouted at him.

"Point, oh yeah. I have a gun actually two, both to shoot you in the head."The man said looking at his guns. Without warning he shot both of the criminals in the head, for a moment they looked at him then fell back, blood splattering over the place, leaving the girl to be free.

The girl stood shocked for a moment then looked at the bodies that surrounded her. "Go!" he ordered the girl. "Go back to wherever you came from and don't come back, ever for your sake. Federal Square is a dangerous place for a descendant of the officers that fought on the final day of Fuhrer Bradley's reign." She looked into the man's blank expression trying to find an answer to what he had just said. The man slowly turned and started to walk away.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded off him, her eyes level directed as his chest as she noticed his chest didn't rise and she saw him heave his shoulders.

"A person that just saved your life," and then he walked into the crowd to get rid of her.

"Wait!" she ran after him but he had disappeared altogether, leaving no trace of what he had just done. "I didn't even get to say thank you." The girl just stood for a moment before getting back to her business, acting like her life had not been saved by a mysterious man. The girl started to walk into the crowd as someone began to shout.

"Why is that bird blocking the path?"

The girl looked ahead curiously to see an eagle, eating the tender flesh of a dead corpse. The bird stared back then took off, leaving the crowd in peace.

**End of Chapter.**

**I write such dark themes don't I? Please R&R and I hope you enjoy more installments of Fate of a Cursed One. **


	3. Fire

**Sorry it's been awhile. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

_3 weeks later_

The man who had saved her life three weeks before was now but a distant memory in the girl's mind.

In last three weeks of her life, things had turned for the worst. Her father had gone missing, after walking home in the dead of night. No witnesses, no reports just vanish. Now that he had been missing for over three weeks, her mother was starting to grow desperate in finding her husband.

The girl couldn't help but wonder whether the man who had saved her life was the cause of her mother's dismay.

"It only makes sense, doesn't it?" she wondered aimlessly in her father's study, spinning slowly by using her foot in the chair her father used to sit. Books and paper were piled everywhere on the military and of matters which she did not concern over. She snuggled up deep, curling one of her legs up to her waist but kept the other one going. "He killed those other people without a single sense of emotion..."

She shook her head to clear the thought. "No, why would he kill father?" she wondered with a single tear running down her face. She looked up to his desk and stopped spinning slowly. She got up and rested her head on the desk.

"Why would he kill father?"

* * *

_Somewhere else in Central_

The mysterious man tread carefully in the old wooden house of his next target. Pictures of the target hang on the wall proudly, fake smiles were plastered on their faces. The mysterious man scowled as he slowly made his way to the lounge room to where the family was watching the television.

The mysterious man had his back flat against the wall as he watched from the shadows, the happy family who sat together in a happy fashion. The television buzzing as he saw the top of the man's head, he was as bald as a baby's head.

"Father," he heard a boy's faint voice say. "Why does a bird fly?"

"Why do the birds fly?" the target laughed at the boy who lay in his arms. "Why are you asking son? Bird fly because they are free to do so, trap a bird and they can't fly."

"Why do people trap birds then?" the boy curiously asked the target. "If they deserve to be free why then do people do it?"

"My son, if you only knew about the darkness that roams this land," the target said in a low voice. "Go to bed now, I will come in in a bit."

The mysterious man watched the family walk upstairs, the woman giving the target a kiss on the forehead. After it grew quiet, the mysterious man tip toed over to behind where the target sat in the arm chair.

The mysterious man slowly drew a gun from the back of his belt but then it was taken out of his hands with an almighty kick. The mysterious man cursed as he was raided under fire with bullets, smashing glass everywhere.

"Damn it,' the mysterious man cursed as a shard penetrated his skin, ripping off part of the skin causing him to grip his shoulder as he ran out of the house.

The mysterious man ran down a dimly lighted street, his feet pounding hard at the concrete as he ran with the rain slogging him down, the cold, dark rain.

"You young brat," screamed the old man. He wore a plain blue t-shirt with checker boxer shorts. He was drenched to the bone "I am going to get you for what you did," he waved the pitchfork in the air. "I am…"

"Shut up will you," the mysterious man yelled running as fast as his legs would take him but the man was starting to close in on the chase.

"Never has a young brat said that to me before," the man raged at the mysterious man.

The mysterious man looked for a way out but nothing would let him. His heart started to pound and his lungs began to tighten up. His legs ached and screamed with every stride. They pounded the wet concrete.

The chase stopped at a dead end, the mysterious man got there and turned around to find the man closing in like an eagle but with a pitch fork.

"I know you," the man snarled at him. "You were part of the crowd that cheered with the execution of that General. What was his name?"

"His name was General Mustang," the mysterious man attacked by jumping over the man and then tripping him. The man dropped the pitch fork.

The mysterious man took out his silver gun and then put two bullets through the man's head.

As the man died in the cold pouring rain, the images of the past rang through his mind.

He remembered that day twenty years ago.

* * *

He was going to be the announcer on live television and give the order to finally execute to him the evil, misguiding General who had lost all trust of the nation he served under. That's what the station had said to him. .

As he sat on the stand waiting for the man to be tied to the post, the Fuhrer had put up a fight before being led to his death. He watched as the man struggled to get out of the people's around him grip, even as they tied him to his death, he tried to fight but eventually gave up. The man remembered the thrill rush of him being able to give the order to extinguish a man's life. He had always hated the General. A well-known alchemist, solider, fighter. He knew the General had a wife that was taken away from him and was dealt with long before.

As they finished tying him to the post, his executioners went up to the stand. Most of them were looking proud except one. Just came off the academy but an excellent sniper.

The man now kind of felt for him but back then he didn't give a damn, he had a job to do and that was that.

The stood up to watch all of the crowd. Most of them were shouting insults except a few. One that stood out was a boy.

Messed black hair, deep coloured eyes. Dirt covered. He was looking straight at the General with a sad expression on his face and the General looked back with a sad expression too.

He saw Edward Elric Looking sadly up at the great man who he had served under. Now he was tried, dishonoured and highly unhappy, causing a great deal of stress between them.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the execution of the murderer General Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist," he announced proudly to the crowd.

He could see that the General's expression deepened creating a hole to be driven in his heart, but he saw a ghost of a smile written on his face.

He decided to humiliate him more in order to get the crowd's attention. "So do you Roy Mustang have any confessions?" suddenly he saw the General chuckle and smile.

The crowd grew quiet, everyone waiting patiently. Elric looking up with a serious look at his old comrade.

The General looked up at the sky then gave a speech about a better tomorrow and how people would need to find it. It did come as a shock for most but it was expected off that great man.

"Well then," He felt at that moment and even now; Roy Mustang was nothing but a coward hiding in a form a person. Then the moment came to the end "FIRE!"

A whole wall of bullets rained on the General. He fell after a moment, dead with his blood flowing out of him, The crowd except a few went up so that could rip his body to shreds. The announcer gave a satisfied then turned away, walking away from it with a heavy heart.

* * *

The announcer gave one last smile as he died. The mysterious man turned around, shocked that the man died with a smile on his shook a thought away and then walked into the rain, leaving the body to get drowned under a pile of hate. His shoulder slightly ached as he held on to it as he walked on.

The mysterious man sensed someone watching him, as he turned around all he was met with an owl's yellow eyes staring back at him through the darkness. The mysterious man looked at it for a moment then shook his head and ran off into the night.

The owl hooted then took off, flying up and into the sky leaving the mysterious man alone.

**End of Chapter**

**The mysterious man's identity and name will come soon, so until then he will be the "Mysterious man". Until next time. Please review and read on**


End file.
